1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical navigating apparatus and a computer readable recording media for performing an optical navigating method, and particularly relates to an optical navigating apparatus and a computer readable recording media for performing an optical navigating method, which can change a sampling rate of a touch control panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent days, a conventional mouse utilizing a scrolling ball is gradually replaced with an optical displacement detecting apparatus or an optical touch control apparatus.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a conventional optical touch control apparatus 100, which detects a touch control operation for a finger on the optical touch control panel. FIG. 1A is a cross-section diagram of the optical touch control apparatus 100. Also, FIG. 1B is a circuit block diagram illustrating a circuit inside the optical touch control apparatus 100, which is utilized to control the operation of the optical touch control apparatus 100. The optical touch control apparatus 100 includes an optical touch control panel 103, a light source 105, an optical sensor 107 (or called an image sensor), lens 109, 111, a processing unit 113, a storage apparatus 115 and a light source control unit 117. The light emitting operation of the light source 105 is controlled by the light control unit 117 and emits light to the finger F on the optical touch control panel 103 to generate an image. The optical sensor 107 catches frames in the image. Also, the processing unit 113 computes a touch control operation of the finger F according to caught frames. Additionally, the processing unit 113 controls data accessing of the storage apparatus and operation of the light source control unit 117.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 such as an optical mouse, which can be utilized for an optical displacement detection, to detect displacement between the optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 and a surface 202. The optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 shown in FIG. 2 includes a light source 205, an optical sensor 207, a processing unit 213, and a light source control unit 217. The light source control unit 217 controls the light source 205 to illuminates a surface 202 (ex. the desk surface that the mouse is put thereon) to form an image. The optical sensor 207 catches frames in an image and buffers the frames in a storage apparatus 215. Also, the processing unit 213 computes a speed and an acceleration of the optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 according to the frames caught by the optical sensor, to perform a tracking operation. The optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 also includes a control interface 209, which includes input devices such as a scrolling wheel and a button.
The optical touch control apparatus and the optical displacement detecting apparatus shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 can be combined to form a single optical navigating apparatus. That is, the control interface 209 of the optical displacement detecting apparatus 200 can be replaced with the optical touch control panel 103 shown in FIG. 1, such that the optical navigating apparatus can perform both the optical touch control and the optical displacement detecting. In such apparatus, the light sources 105/205, optical sensors 107/207, the processing units 113.213, the storage apparatuses 115/215 and the light control units 117/217 can be respectively independent, but can be shared as well. For example, a single optical sensor can not only be utilized as the optical sensor 107 but also as the optical sensor 207.
Additionally, accurate control of power in such apparatus is needed in order to save power consumption, since the conventional control interface is replaced with the optical touch panel and the optical touch control and the optical displacement detecting both need power. However, a conventional optical touch control panel needs to continuously perform sampling to detect if any touch control operation exists, to maintain the sensitivity for touch control operation detecting. Also, the sampling rate of the optical touch control panel is fixed and does not change corresponding to different operations of the optical navigating apparatus. Therefore, the power efficiency thereof is low.